After Piggy and a Bat
by SPaCeR8008
Summary: Follow up to This Little Piggy. I LOVE these characters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really love this pairing. This is my first Justice League story. Hope you like it! :D

"Truthfully, it's all kind of a blur," Wonder Woman said as she walked down the corridor. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Batman replied. "The important thing is, you're safe."

"Yeah. Of course, that isn't the only important thing." She began to hum the tune that he had been singing only hours before.

He stopped walking, surprised. Just a little.

After a moment he jogged to catch up with her.

"Zatanna told you?"

"Yes, she told me everything. I can't believe you would be willing to do something so potentially damaging to your image, just to save me."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It actually kind of is," and then she stopped walking to place both hands on his shoulders, and press her lips to his.

The kiss only lasted two seconds, but it was enough to leave Batman absolutely speechless.

"Thank you, Bruce. What you did today was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

And with that she left, leaving him stunned in the hallway.

Eventually he made his way back down to Gotham, but the encounter lingered on his mind.

A/N: Yeah, I know, super-short. I think I may be developing a style of writing. A short one. Anyway, I thought about going episode to episode, with an AU twist on Batman and Wonder Woman's relationship. Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Diana made her way to the hangar one afternoon 3 weeks after the whole piggy fiasco. She had been summoned for a mission dealing with magma creatures, near a major oil rig. While in the elevator, she found herself once again thinking about that scene in the hallway. Batman had remained unusually distant lately. She suspected he was avoiding her. She didn't know why, though. It was just a harmless little kiss, to thank him for saving her….

And then she arrived at her invisible jet, dismissing the thought. Maybe she would talk to him after the mission.

The Ultimen kids interfered, and the mission was successful. Not that it wouldn't have been without them. There was something fishy about these "government controlled" heroes. Except Long Shadow. Diana found that she rather liked him. She looked forward to patrol that week, deciding to confront Batman another time.

Meanwhile, Batman was researching these mysterious crime-fighters.

-XXX-

"The Ultimen appeared only a short time ago," said Batman, thinking aloud more than speaking.

"And why is that significant?" replied Alfred.

"Because they showed up all too soon after the Supergirl clone. I bet they're connected. I don't trust them. And I don't like the idea of Diana going on patrol with Long Shadow.

"Jealous perhaps, Master Bruce?"

"Not in the least. Merely concerned for her safety. Until we know more about them, these Ultimen are not to be trusted.

-XXX-

The Ultimen were dealt with, and Long Shadow was welcomed to the League, for however long he had left to live. To a relief Bruce would never admit, Diana showed no sign of pursuing a relationship with him.

A week passed, then two, then a month. He and Green Lantern stopped Kronos from destroying the universe, and Bruce had to discuss his love life. Again.

Doomsday was sanctioned, but as payment for that, Bruce broke his collar bone, arm, shoulder, and several ribs. The Watchtower's technology greatly accelerated his healing, but it was still almost two months before he could fight again. It helped (though he would never admit it) that Diana visited him at least twice a week.

A/N: I apologize for the bland-ness of this chapter. I had to speed through to the finale, which will be the next chapter. It's not my best work, but I don't have a lot of experience with writing long stories. Next chapter will have more dialogue, and hopefully be more interesting. Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whew. Finally, the last chapter. I hate it when authors take forever to update, and now I'm doing it! Anyway, enjoy!

"Bruce, you have to come with us."

"I don't have to do anything. I'm a part-timer, remember."

He took it quite well, considering the audacity of their decision to surrender to the government. But while they were in custody, he could be discovering who took control of the Watchtower's system.

Lately Diana had been reassessing her emotions. Ever since that kiss in the hallway, it was like her feelings were deeper somehow. She realized that she had always cared for Bruce in a different way….a deeper way. Ever since they had met she felt drawn to him, though she only just became aware of it. It was like an unseen magnetism of destiny, binding their hearts, physically separate but with an emotional closeness that neither realized, but both could feel.

She remembered the other kiss, the supposedly fake one they had shared while hiding from the Thanagarians. And she remembered the smile he gave her afterwards, a cross between his billion-dollar playboy grin, and something much more sincere.

She did care about Bruce, she loved him, and the feeling was new to her. She loved her mother and sisters, and she loved the rest of the League as her friends, but she had never been _in _love. Steve Trevor didn't count, the slight affection she felt for him was nothing compared to what she felt now.

She suspected that Bruce may share some of her feelings, but she didn't know how many, or their depth. She resolved that when this whole big mess was over, she would finally muster up the courage to confront the menacing but caring person known to most of the public as Batman.

-XXX-

Confronting Amanda Waller had also gone better than expected. Bruce was sure he had altered her perspective of Luthor, if not changed it entirely. He felt confident she would take a closer look at what Lex had been up to these past few months.

His thoughts now turned to the rest of the League, handing themselves over to the government, and of course, whenever he thought of the League, he immediately thought of her.

She had been on his mind a lot the past few months, enough in fact to distract him from battle on occasion. Truthfully, he was in love with her, and that felt strange. He had been in love before, dozens of times, and none of those times meant any less, but this was still different. It was deep, heart-wrenching pain to keep these feelings suppressed. He had never had that problem before now.

He thought back to the scene on the rooftop. All of the reasons he gave for staying out of a relationship were bunk. Dating within the team does not always lead to disaster, sometimes it makes two people stronger as an individual little team. They did have different pasts, but that's about it. And who is he kidding; his enemies are no threat to Diana. Most of them were mortal, and she's Wonder Woman! No, the real reason he wanted not to get involved was because _he_ was afraid of getting hurt. Again. All of his past relationships had ended in either heartbreak or death. So no matter how deeply he felt, he was determined not to get hurt again.

But resolve can usually be weakened…

-XXX-

The battle with Luthor/Brainiac had ended with nobody dead. At least that was good, Diana had been sure someone wouldn't make it. But it was over, the people were temporarily reassured, and the designs for the Metro-tower would soon begin.

And now it was finally time for her inevitable confrontation.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? Like I said, I've got work back in Gotham."

"I don't think it can wait."

"Alright, but make it quick."

They proceeded to the original seven private conference room.

"Look Bruce, you've been avoiding me since Circe turned me into a pig. Don't try denying it. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I was afraid." It was the single hardest thing he had ever had to say.

Her gaze softened. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of a relationship. It's not that I don't…feel that way, but I can't get involved. I don't want to be hurt again, and I don't want you to get hurt either."

Well, she had wanted to start off slow, and slowly get in to talking about feelings, but here he was _starting _the talk about feelings. Batman's talking about his feelings! Quick, someone take a picture!

"Oh, Bruce, I am the last person in the world who would hurt you. I promise, if I die in battle, it will not be yours or your enemies fault. I can't imagine ever not caring about you. I love you, Bruce.

Ooh, too soon?

With a sigh, he finally gave in.

"I love you too."

Whew, not too soon.

She flew across the room to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

-XXX-

(Epilogue sentence-thing)

Five years later, Bruce proposed, and at the ceremony, they told their story, the whole story of their relationship, right down to the emotional stuff. They told how it all officially began, after piggy, and a bat.

A/N: Yay! The end! Hope you all liked it! Please review! Reviewers get cake, and the cake is NOT a lie. And if you understand that reference, double cake!


End file.
